Fortitude
by December'sRose
Summary: He always believed in her, even when she thought she had let him down. Post INTERVIEWS AbbyxHoagie centric Number 20 of the 100 Theme Challenge


Title: Fortitude

Rated K+

Summary: He always believed in her, even when she thought she had let him down. Post INTERVIEWS AbbyxHoagie centric Number 20 of the 100 Theme Challenge

Disclaimer: I don't own KND

A/N: Here's another 100TC one-shot of mine. This one takes place after INTERVIEWS, just after Abby was made Supreme Commander of KND. I wrote most of it improvising, so I hope it isn't bad. For more information about the 100 Theme Challenge feel free to contact either me, Super Reader or Numbuh 212 for details.

* * *

He always believed in her, even when she thought she had let him down. Abby sighed, breaking the heavy quiet that surrounded her. Her gaze was locked onto the stars, a mixture of emotions clouding her thoughts. The next day she would be transferred out of Sector V, relocating to Moon Base as Supreme Leader of KND. The dozens of stars twinkling over head made her feel insignificant . . . as did her best friend's departure. Ever since their cadet days, Nigel and Abby were always ranked neck in neck. This enabled them the same amount of respect each from higher ups like 362. Then, Nigel had to blast into space to save the universe. It wasn't that Abby was jealous or anything, she was proud beyond belief for her best friend. The neck in neck rank soon broke apart as Nigel became one of the most respected in KND history, as well as a legendary hero.

She figured this was why she took the position: earning title of Supreme Commander would rocket her right next to Nigel. Maybe now once they met yet again in the future, she wouldn't feel so insignificant when standing next to him.

"What are you doing out here?" Abby didn't even have to turn as Hoagie made his way next to her. A soft breeze ruffled his messy brown hair.

"Nothing," she replied truthfully. "Just star gazing." Even though her reply wasn't a command, Hoagie titled his head up to the sky, his expression solemn. Abby noticed this and quirked and eyebrow. "Anything on your mind?"

"A lot, actually." The pilot admitted without glancing over at her. Abby positioned herself so she was relaxing against the rail of the balcony instead of leaning forward on it.

"So much is going to change." Hoagie sighed after feeling Abby's curious gaze press up against him. She nodded, understanding, thinking of ways to perk her comrade's spirit up. "Not much will; I bet with the new operatives coming into Sector V you guys won't even miss me."

Hoagie snorted at this and rolled his eyes at her attempt; maybe that wasn't exactly the right thing to say. Still, Abby smiled sadly at him. "Come on, it's not like you to act so depressed. Why won't you cheer up?"

"Because you're leaving us and only a month before your thirteenth birthday so I won't ever get to talk to you again!" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. Abby stood speechless for a moment as Hoagie kept his eyes toward the sky.

"Why'd you take that stupid position anyway?" He asked, bitterly before the girl could respond to his previous remark. "I know how much you hate being leader, so _why_?"

"Numbuh 2, you know that 362 isn't in her right mind." Abby said softly, trying to ease the awkward tension floating between them. "Ever since she found out about Nig-Numbuh 1, all she does now is cry. It hurt her; she was never able to tell him how she really felt. She's a mess, Hoagie, that's why 86 ordered early decommissioning so at least she wouldn't have to remember anymore. Then 86 asked if I was interested in the position and on impulse I said yes." She bit her lip as Hoagie's stony gaze remained on the stars. "I can't back out now. No one is in the mood for a game of tag. I just need to do this."

As she finished her speech, Abby shook her head and turned back around so she was leaning forward on the rail again, able to get a better view of the midnight sky above. The two friends remained in silence for a while, until Hoagie himself sighed, finally breaking his locked gaze. "I'm going to miss you." He told her as she turned to face him again. "We all are. You and Nigel were what kept this team together. Now with the both of you gone-"

"Numbuh 5 thinks you'll still be able to manage without her." Abby smiled, knowing that the awkward tension had evaporated once she started speaking in her normal third person dialect. Hoagie managed to chuckle. "Promise me that you'll at least visit before your birthday, okay?"

"No problem," Abby agreed. "And you promise me that you'll get those two clueless lovebirds together before it's too late." At this Hoagie snorted again. "I'll try but I don't know how much progress I'll make." Abby laughed, wondering if her two friends would end up getting married in the future after all. Hoagie smiled at her. "You'll make a great Supreme Commander." He assured her, taking one of her hands in his. Abby flashed him a thankful smile, unable to keep the tear pricking at her eyes from falling. Hoagie pulled her into one of his famous hugs and she finally realized what she was doing was the right thing. Even though Hoagie never said it out loud, she knew that he was proud of her. Even though he never knew it, he always gave her inner strength. Strength to do the impossible, strength to complete tasks never imagined herself doing in her whole life. She was ready to take on her new title. Who knew? Maybe, now that she was located on Moon Base, she would even get a chance to glimpse at her best friend as he made his way across the universe. As the two friends pulled apart from the hug and turned again to face the sky once more, Abby smiled for Hoagie made it seem like anything was possible.

-Fin-

A/N: Thanks for reading everyone, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot at least a little bit. Feel free to leave any constructive crit in a review. I'd really appreciate it! Until next time guys!

-Never let go of the one you truly love

-December'sRose


End file.
